


Remade Images

by blakefancier



Category: Simon and Simon (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, god, it's song fic. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. The song I use in this story is called “I’ll be”(the live version) sung and written by Edwin McCain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remade Images

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

*****

He’s in love with her, it’s in the way he touches her, looks at her. It hurts, it hurts because he used to touch me that way, look at me that way. Dating, I said, was the only way to keep rumors from touching us. Just make it clear to the women that we were not serious. I never expected him to fall in love, not when he’s supposed to be in love with me. How do I tell him to stop loving? Doesn’t he know that she could never understand him like I can? We are bound to one another by blood, sweat, and tears.

*****

 _And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I’ll be captivated, I’ll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

*****

They look so happy together that it makes me ache. Ache for him, his arms, his touch. I want look into his eyes and tell him I love him but I’m afraid what his reaction might be. There’s nothing but him for me though I might pretend otherwise.  
Damn it, you weren’t supposed to fall in love with her. But then, when did you ever follow the rules.

*****

 _And I’ll be your crying shoulder  
I’ll be love suicide  
And I’ll be better when I’m older  
I’ll be the greatest fan of your life_

*****

You had left and come back so many times my head was spinning. It was all absolutes back then: never, forever, love. Always the rebel, I can remember the first time you touched me.

*****

 _And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you’re my survival, you’re my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead_

*****

We made love like it was a miracle, ignoring the voices that said it was wrong. I didn’t think I could love again after Janet but you showed me with your kisses, with your reverent touches, that it was possible. Your awe made me feel divine. Your hands remade me, taught me to move, and your kisses breathed life back into my lungs.

What am I without you?

*****

 _And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I’ll be captivated, I’ll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

*****

Don’t do this to me, she can’t love you the way I can. Remember all that we are to each other. How can you forget?

*****

 _And I’ll be your crying shoulder  
I’ll be love suicide  
And I’ll be better when I’m older  
I’ll be the greatest fan of your life_

*****

Does she know how you cried for days after Dad died, how you swore never to touch or be touched again? I broke those barriers, didn’t I? Didn’t we promise to be everything to one another?

If I close my eyes I can feel your touch, I can taste you on my mouth. How can I stand to watch you day after day, happy and in love, but not with me?

Why not with me?

*****

 _And I’ve dropped out, I’ve burned up, I’ve fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned it, turned on, remember the thing that you, you said_

*****

You tell me that you don’t love her but I know that’s a lie. I can see it in your eyes, you’ve never been a very good liar. But that’s all right. Touch me, kiss me, and tell me you love me. Lie to me. I won’t let you go, not that easily. She won’t have you. You’re mine Rick, all mine and she can’t have you. So I’ll touch you, kiss you, and tell you I love you. That’s not a lie. I’ll remake you like you remade me when she’s gone because they always leave no matter how much they love us. Only we are forever.

*****

 _I’ll be your crying shoulder  
I’ll be love suicide  
And I’ll be better when I’m older  
I’ll be the greatest fan of your--  
I’ll be your crying shoulder  
I’ll be love suicide  
And I’ll be better when I’m older  
I’ll be the greatest fan of your life  
The greatest fan of your life...the greatest fan of your life._


End file.
